A fuze is a mechanical and/or electrical device typically located at the leading end of a delivery system, such as an artillery shell, designed to control detonation. Delivery systems, such as artillery shells, utilize various technologies to accurately control detonation in order to maximize damage to the target while minimizing collateral damage. Fuze applications may utilize GPS (Global Positioning System) functionality for flight and proximity radar functionality for descent. GPS and proximity radar provide fuze applications with improved accuracy and detonation control, thus reducing collateral damage.
Typically, fuze applications have either GPS antennas or proximity radar antennas located on the tip of the fuze. The tip of the fuze is an ideal location for both antennas. However, due to space and interference considerations, the proximity antenna is typically mounted on the fuse tip. Fuze application antenna configurations with either GPS antennas located on the side of the fuze are subject to performance degradation such as carrier-phase roll-up. It would be optimal to mount antennas for both GPS and proximity radar on the nose of the fuse.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a nose-mounted fuze antenna capable of optimal GPS and proximity radar operations.